Mile High Club
by Just-A-Dream-Finally-famous
Summary: Naya and big Sean have an adventure.


"Sean, are you for real right now?"

Naya asked as she looked out the window of their flight. They were seated in first class second row seats A4 and C5 Naya sat by the window while Sean took the aisle seat. The seats were big and comfy she had more than enough room for her long beautiful legs (as Sean would call them) the small window to her left let the sun reflect on her face as she looked out the window to the now clear runway the plane would soon take off on.

"what?" he asked looking in her direction, making her turn a her face towards him.

"Are you really about to drink that?" she said staring down at the shot in his hand the shot glass looked small in between his thumb and index finger, almost as if he could shatter it with just one small squeeze. The shot was a brownish almost clear color and smelled awful." The plane has not even taken off yet, you freaking goof" she said laughing.

"Well, I want to get my drink on" he said smirking over at her.

"Well don't even try to kiss me, with that stench all up in your mouth after you drink that" she was trying to give him her best bitch looked but failed when his lips came in contact with hers, his lips caught her by surprise but she adjusted quickly giving him a quick peck back on his lips.

"You can't resist these lips women" he joked putting the shot down on the tray in front of him. "oh really?" she questioned "do you want to test that theory, Sean" smirking at him "Besides, they said you aren't allowed to drink that shit till were in the air, you shouldn't have opened that bottle yet" she buckled her seat belt and sat back trying to act annoyed.

"Fine" he said opening the bottle of Jack Daniels and pouring the shot back in the bottle he put the shot glass in his bag and looked over at naya "Happy now, my precious queen" he said sarcastically

Naya laughed rolling her eyes at him "You better watch it boy" she said giving him a playful look they were always like this with each other sarcastic and playful sometimes people thought they were being for real when one of them said something to one another making them look like if they were really arguing but they weren't it's just how they played around and it was what Naya loved the most about their relationship, how she could always be herself around him. "You know, I love you" she smiled leaning over so her head was resting on his shoulder.

The plane had been in the air for almost three hours now they both sat talking about the event last night and how people kept trying to figure out if they were going to be doing a song together "They have no idea what's coming to them" Sean said laughing as he put his arm around her neck.

"They really don't, have a fucking clue" Naya agreed. "so, are you not going to drink your shot we still have a long way to go" she was looking over at his back pack where he had stashed his bottle."Naw man, I rather kiss you" he said leaning over to kiss her.

"Cheesy, as nigga I swear" Naya laughed hard at the look she got from Sean "here I am trying to show you all my love, and all I get is talk about how cheesy I am" he said faking annoyance his hands on his lap now. He was looking at her with a smirk that naya knew too well he was embarrassed "Aw, babe I was just kidding" she pulled him closer and kissed him softly his soft lips molding into her perfectly as always she felt the butterflies in her stomach as she granted his tongue entrance into her mouth almost losing herself when she felt his hand graze in the inside of her thigh, she pulled away immediately.

"ugh, why'd you stop?" he asked looking up at her with hood filled eyes that's another look she knew he was turned on, she's not going to lie she can feel the throbbing in between her legs she almost shaking. "Because there are other people on this plane, you know I can't control myself baby" she could hear the arousal in her voice as she spoke.

Sean looked over the top of his seat to see if anyone had noticed their short heated make out session but everyone seemed to be in their own little world the people behind them were both watching a movie on their lap top. The people beside them were both in and out of sleep; they were both leaning back on their chair calmly looking out the small air plane window. The flight attendants were in their small cabin towards the cockpit talking to one another. "No one's watching us babe" he said looking back at her.

"I have a better idea" she said looking around than back at him "Meet me in the bathroom in a minute or two, knock twice so I know it's you" she wanted to laugh at the look she got from Sean his mouth hanging open his eyes glazed over with something she recognized all too well he was turned on, she could tell by the tent forming in his pants. She smirked loving how she could get him going so quick.

A smirk formed on his lips "Oh god" he said laughing "someone's looking to join the Mile High Club huh?" Sean laughed at the look on Naya's face he could see that her cheeks were started to get a little red she had a small smile on her face.

"Shut up, you know you fucking want it" with that she got up quickly and made her way into the first class bathroom. Leaving a very aroused Sean in his seat he loved it when Naya tried to dominate him.

As soon as the bathroom door shut Sean looked at this clock, his could feel his penis start to grow harder and he imagined what was in store for him, he waited exactly two minutes before he got up and made his way over to the first class bathroom door, he knocked twice just like Naya wanted him to.

The door opened immediately before he knew it the door was being locked behind him "Took you long enough" Naya growled at him as she started to bite his neck roughly, his hands started to wonder off stroking his fingertips over her back as she pressed him against the door, she could feel his hard member pressing up against her ,she was so wet for him she could feel herself dripping. "Damn, baby" he said as his hand caressed their way over to her tits massaging them lightly. He could hear the small whimpers coming out of her mouth as she sucked on his neck.

"All I did was kiss you a little, what got you so turned up baby" he was smirking because he already knew the answer, naya pulled back and looked at him "You know what you did, this morning right before our flight.. you started to touch me right before our car came to pick us up. You did this on purpose you know how wet I get when you touch me, you didn't even let me cum" Sean just smirked giving her a knowing look "I know, I just love to see how turned on you get when I don't let you cum it makes you wild, I promise I let you cum right now though" Naya let out a rather loud whimper as the words left his mouth, her back was now against the door. Sean took a moment to admire her appearance her white blouse was unbuttoned her hair was wild her lips bruised from kissing. He looked back up into her eyes and saw the love and want in them, his hands finding her black tight skirt and pulling it down along with her panties.

"Oh fuck" naya moaned when she felt his tongue dive into her wet folds. Sean let out a small moan against her clit as he massaged it with his tongue it was hard over his tongue indicating how turned on she was, he could feel her juices all over his cheek and chin. He could also feel his penis begging to be inside her wet heat. He dipped his tongue into her tight hole and thrust in and out making naya moan louder.

"Shh" he said pulling away looking up at her "They're going to hear you" Naya just nodded and placed both her hands on his head pulling him back to where she needed him, Sean circled her clit with his tongue just the way she liked it. He looked up to find naya staring right back him her mouth hanging open gasping for air. "Fuck, fuck, fuck" he could tell she was close by the way her thighs where closing in around his head.

He continued to dip his tongue in and out of her until she cried out his name, she almost slid down the door but Sean got up just in time to catch her "So good baby" she whined and he kissed her lips letting his tongue trace over her bottom lip biting on his softly making him moan against her mouth.

"I'm surprised no one has come looking for us yet" he said laughing "Well than we have to be quick before anyone comes looking for us" she said smirking at him.

Pushing Sean against the wall she went right to work getting on her knees un doing his pants pulling down his boxers and letting his penis spring free she took him into her mouth and began to bob her head up and down taking him deeper and deeper and she went. She alternated from licking to sucking.

Seans hands made their way into her hair, being careful not to push her against him too hard, he could feel himself tightening but he wanted more, he tapped her shoulder indicting her to get up she looked up at him confused he lifted her up and sat her down on the small sink of the bathroom.

Naya gasped as she looked up at him knowing what was about to happen she filled with anticipation and pushed into him hard. He lined himself up with her tight hole and thursted inside her fast just liked she liked it. "Oh my god" she moaned out loudly, Sean right away but his hand over her mouth silencing her "Babe, shh" he pounded into her faster feeling her tighten around his shaft, he knew she was close and so was he. He could feel his balls start to tighten as he went deeper.

"Oh shit" he said looking naya right in the eyes as she came with a scream against his hand. She pulled his hand away from her mouth as she pushed her hips up to meet his." Are you close babe?" she questioned against his lips. "Yeah, babe fuck" he pounded into her harder holding on to her thighs

"cum inside me" she demanded that's all it took for him to shoot his load into her. He moaned against her neck as he came inside her. "mm" naya moaned feeling the stickiness drip from inside her. "That. Was .so .good" he said between kisses. They were both looking each other with hooded eyes, loving smiles plastered on their lips and they kissed softly.

"Well welcome to Mile high club baby" Sean said giving her a playful look as she walked out of the bathroom before him. Sean just stared at her lovingly. He knew she was the one for him.


End file.
